Trapping And Trapped
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Menjaga profesionalitas sebagai intelijen adalah hal yang sulit bagi Ino. Bagaimana caranya untuk menjaga urusan pribadi macam perasaannya pada Gaara dan pekerjaannya baik sebagai anggota SVR ataupun model? Diikutkan pada event GaaIno : Kado Untuk Gaara.


Kau tahu siapa itu _Kranyy Volk?_

Tidak? Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit tentangnya.

Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang menghantui Rusia beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan identitas sebenarnya di balik sosok misterius bertopeng hitam itu adalah pemuda Jepang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang tahu soal ini.

Pihak kepolisian sudah bekerja sama dengan SVR untuk meringkus sang serigala merah ini, hanya saja sampai saat ini tak pernah ada kejelasan di dalamnya. Semua usaha yang mereka lakukan seolah tak berguna, semuanya selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan sang pembunuh licik itu.

Dan dari sinilah kisah ini dimulai, dari seorang gadis anggota SVR yang jatuh cinta pada Sabaku Gaara sementara di sisi lain ia harus terus berjuang untuk menangkap sosok _Kranyy Volk._

…*…

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Dan aku tak pernah mendapatkan keuntungan berbentuk material apapun dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

**Warning: OOC, western name, spionase and crime world, AU, typo (s)**

**Dibuat sebagai permintaan maaf karena meng-hiatus-kan Kranyy Volk dan berpartisipasi dalam event ****GaaIno : Kado Untuk Gaara****.**

**Spin off dari FF Kranyy Volk.**

…*…

"Katakan padaku, Ino. Ini apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan alis melihat sang sepupu yang tingkat hiperaktifnya hanya setingkat di bawahnya kini tengah duduk diam di sofa sembari berkutat dengan sebuah benda yang Naruto tak yakin harus ia panggil apa.

Ino memutar matanya bosan. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, Naruto? Ini syal! Syal!"

Naruto masih memincingkan mata tak percaya melihat hasil rajutan—hanya Ino saja sebenarnya yang menyebutnya sebagai syal—yang bentuknya masih abstrak itu. Sungguh, ia tak dapat membedakan apakah benda itu syal, sebuah topi ataukah kaus kaki raksasa. "Kau yakin, Ino? Maksudku, kau benar-benar yakin jika benda itu adalah syal?"

"Tidak ada keraguan lagi, sepupuku yang manis."

'Ma…manis?' Kali ini Naruto benar-benar yakin untuk membawa sepupunya menemui Haruno Sakura, siapa tahu gadis Jepang yang berprofesi sebagai seorang psikolog itu punya satu dua nasehat yang bisa membawa sepupunya kembali ke mode normalnya.

Deidara, kakak Ino, masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tertawa pelan. "Naruto, kau benar-benar lucu! Sudah jelas itu syal kan?"

"Jujur, Dei. Aku meragukannya."

Ino memincingkan matanya curiga, tak biasanya sang kakak membelanya. Pemuda pirang itu akan lebih senang mengejek dan membuatnya sengsara. "Katakan apa maumu Deidara. Aku merasa mencium sesuatu yang busuk dari kata-katamu."

"Hei, aku jujur tahu!" teriak Deidara tak terima. "Lagipula syal ini manis, gambar kuda nilnya tampak imut sekali."

"KUDA NIL?!" jerit Ino kesal. Diletakkannya alat-alat merajutnya dan berdiri sembari dan bersedekap, menantang sang kakak. "Aku yakin matamu sudah mengalami degradasi kemampuan hingga tak dapat lagi membedakan mana kucing dan mana kuda nil, Deidara," desisnya kesal.

Deidara tertawa sinis mendengar pembelaan sang adik. "Aku justru tak melihat di sisi mana gambar itu tampak seperti kucing."

"Sialan kau, Deidara!"

Naruto memilih untuk diam sembari mengamati sepupu-sepupunya mendebatkan hal yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya. Terkadang dia sendiri merasa heran, bagaimana bisa putra-putri Sholokof ini mampu bekerja serius tiap hari sementara perdebatan tak bermutu seperti inilah yang selalu mengisi perbincangan mereka.

Lagipula ia belum ingin tendangan karate Ino nyasar ke kepalanya jika ia nekad berkata jika gambar itu lebih mirip unta dibandingkan kucing ataupun kuda nil.

Suara dering HP Ino yang—menurut Naruto norak—cukup keras dengan sukses mengintrupsi pertengkaran kecil kakak beradik Sholokof itu. Ino menjawabnya dengan malas-malasan. "Hm, _privet_ (Halo)… Aku tahu, akan kupastikan aku sampai di sana tepat waktu," hening sejenak, tampaknya sang model ternama itu tengah mendengarkan kata-kata—atau mungkin keluhan—manajernya. "Aku masih di rumah… tiga puluh menit? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Cukup lima belas menit untukku! Baiklah, tunggu aku."

Ngeri Naruto membayangkan sang gadis pirang itu ngebut di jalanan. Terakhir kali ia nekad menumpang mobil Ino, ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung di usia muda akibat kecepatan yang tak kira-kira itu.

Ino berbalik menatap dua pemuda pirang di belakangnya. "_Well_, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Perlukah aku mengantarmu?" tawar Naruto. Sungguh, ia masih belum ingin menyudahi masa liburannya sebagai detektif dengan meneliti pelaku penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan beruntun.

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan bayi lagi!" teriak Ino kesal sembari menggoyangkan kunci mobilnya dan membenahi peralatan merajutnya ke dalam tas. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Naruto. Kau sepupuku, buka_n babysitter_-ku!"

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku hanya khawatir saja."

Ino memutar matanya malas dan berjalan anggun meninggalkan ruang keluarga tempat ia berdiam diri sembari merajut beberapa jam terakhir. Meski malas, ini adalah konsekuensi baginya karena telah nekad memilih model sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya selain menjadi seorang agen rahasia, mau tak mau ia harus pergi.

"Kuharap kau tak membuat kekacauan yang terlalu besar di jalan raya, Ino!" teriak Deidara sambil tertawa mengejek. Sayang sekali, Ino sudah berlalu hingga tak mendengar ejekan kakaknya. Jika sampai itu terjadi maka… kau pasti bisa membayangkannya sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki surai pirang menawan itu terdiam setelah kepergian sang gadis rupawan. Naruto sudah hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah otomotif andai saja sang sepupu tak memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Pemuda yang keceriaannya diduga telah mendapatkan ratifikasi itu mendongak dari artikel bertajuk 'Bagaimana membuat ban motormu tetap berkilau di tengah badai salju' dan menatap Deidara dengan pandangan malas. "_Da_? (Ya?)"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu untuk siapa Ino membuat—ukh—syal itu?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ia sendiri lupa menanyakan hal tersebut kepada sang sepupu. Namun tak apa, namanya juga seorang wanita, jalan pikirannya cukup mudah untuk dibaca. Sepertinya ia dapat mengira-ngira jawaban dari pertanyaan kakak sepupunya itu. "Tentu saja untuk seorang pria yang telah sukses melumerkan hati seorang Ino Sholokof kan?" jawabnya asal sembari mengalihkan atensi pada artikel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Dan orang itu adalah?"

"Kau salah orang jika menanyakan hal itu padaku, Deidara. Jika kau ingin mendengar kabar terbaru tentang Ino Sholokof, kau bisa mendapatkannya dari dua orang. Pertama, pers, dan aku jamin hanya gosip-gosip murahan yang akan kau dapat. Dan kedua…," Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dengan gaya sok misterius. "…Haruno Sakura. Tak ada yang tak gadis itu tahu tentang sahabatnya."

Mata Deidara menyipit. "Luangkan waktuku setelah makan siang. Dan entah bagaimana caranya kau harus bisa menjadwalkan 'konsultasi' dengan psikolog itu."

"Aku bukan sekertaris pribadimu!"

"Naruto…."

Melihat sang sepupu yang sudah dalam mode sadistiknya, Naruto menelan ludah pelan. Tampaknya ia MEMANG harus mengatur jadwal konsultasi si kakak sepupu. _Sister complex_ yang diderita sulung Sholokof itu tampaknya sudah mencapai tahap yang mengerikan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kupastikan kau bisa menemuinya jam dua siang nanti!"

"Bagus."

…*…

"Kakakmu menemuiku siang tadi."

Hanya satu kalimat singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino mendongak dari seonggok kain hasil rajutannya. "Biar kutebak, ia bukan datang untuk berkonsultasi padamu kan?"

"Begitulah," Sakura membenarkan opini sang sahabat. "Ia datang untuk mencoba memaksaku memberitahu pada siapakah syal itu akan diberikan."

"Kau tidak…"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya, Ino," potong Sakura cepat sebelum Ino mulai menuduhnya yang macam-macam. Sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendengus pelan sembari memeriksa beberapa hasil laporan dari pasien-pasiennya. Tampaknya diskon besar-besaran paska Natal telah menyebabkan _shopaholic_ beberapa pasien lamanya kambuh lagi dan memerlukan perhatian khusus dari sang psikolog.

Ino menghela nafas lega dan kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada benang-benang wol berwarna merah darah yang sedang ia rajut. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan pada Deidara sehingga ia pergi tanpa berusaha mengorek lebih dalam lagi?"

"Hm, aku merecokinya dengan berbagai fakta dan opini yang terdengar persis seperti buku pembimbingku semasa kuliah dulu. Dalam waktu lima belas menit akhirnya dia menyerah dan pulang. Sepertinya ia lebih mencintai telinga dan otaknya dibandingkan dengan dirimu, Ino."

"Justru itulah yang aku inginkan," Ino tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. "Aku sudah bosan diperlakukan bagaikan gadis mungil tanpa dosa selama ini! Sudah saatnya aku memilih hidupku sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

Sakura mengernyit mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Diletakkannya dokumen-dokumen membosankan itu di atas meja kerjanya dan diputar kursinya agar dapat melihat Ino dengan lebih jelas. "Aku justru iri padamu. Andai saja Sasori memperlakukanku seperti Deidara memperlakukanmu, tentunya aku akan sangat senang."

"Aku sedang tak _mood_ membahas masalah hubungan persaudaraanku dengan Deidara dan kau dengan Sasori," tukas Ino risih. Meski sudah sering terlibat pembicaraan mengenai hal ini, dia masih saja tak senang melihat perubahan sifat Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba setiap kali membicarakan Sasori. Bukannya ia tak peduli atau apa, ia pernah membujuk Deidara untuk memberikan libur panjang pada Sasori agar Sakura dapat menikmati lebih banyak waktu dengan kakaknya, tapi seperti yang sudah dapat diduga. Gagal.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Diamatinya si pirang dengan lebih seksama. Nyaris ia tertawa melihat beberapa kerutan serius tampak menghantui kening sang sahabat. Apa jadinya ya, jika pers melihat seorang Ino Sholokof—yang merupakan seorang model papan atas—sedang duduk di lantai hanya menggunakan kaus tua dan celana pendek sedang berkeras menyelesaikan syal yang tak jelas bentuknya.

"Kau melewatkan satu titik, Ino!" serunya pelan sambil menunjukkan bagian yang terlewatkan oleh sang sahabat.

"Ups! Nyaris saja!"

Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kau harus berhasil membuat syal yang bagus, Ino. Ingat, Sabaku Temari, kakak Gaara, adalah mantan model ternama—sama sepertimu. Tentunya Gaara pastilah telah terbiasa dengan barang-barang berkualitas tinggi!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," Ino berkata sinis sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lagipula Natal lalu kau gagal memberikannya sarung tangan sebagai hadiah untuk Gaara kan? Kau bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah sewajarnya jika kau memberikan hadiah yang sempurna di hari Valentine ini bukan?" seolah tak memiliki perasaan, Sakura kembali merecoki sang sahabat.

"Tunggu dulu! Katakan kalau aku salah, tapi seingatku KAU lah yang tak memberitahuku kapan hari ulang tahun Gaara sampai setelah hari itu lewat!"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu saat itu," kata Sakura santai sembari meminum vodka-nya. Melihat raut wajah tak suka yang ditunjukkan Ino, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyadari jika sudah saatnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lalu mengapa kau memilih syal? Kenapa tak beri dia coklat atau makanan buatanmu saja?"

"Itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Aku ingin sesuatu yang khas! Yang bisa mengingatkannya padaku."

Sakura terkikik geli. Tampaknya Ino sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sabaku Gaara, sepupu Sakura sendiri, hingga gadis Rusia rela mengorbankan jari-jari lentiknya terluka demi memberi hadiah bagi sang pemuda bermata hijau indah itu.

Sepertinya permainan ini akan lebih menarik dari yang diperkirakannya.

…*…

Gaara mendengus pelan.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini semua misi yang diberikan padanya selalu berakhir dengan mudah. Terkadang ia heran sendiri pada para klien yang memberikannya tugas yang terlalu enteng. Andai saja bukan karena tergoda bayaran yang besar, ia tak akan sudi melakukan misi-misi konyol itu!

"Kau tampak kesal, _Kranyy Volk_," bisik Sakura sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang pembunuh nomor satu Rusia itu. "Malam ini kau punya pekerjaan, tapi kau tampak enggan untuk melakukannya."

"Diamlah, _V__olchitsa_!" desis Gaara kesal sembari menyingkirkan tangan sang sepupu dari tubuhnya. "Aku muak pada orang-orang tak berotak itu! Jika mereka hanya ingin menghabisi selingkuhan-selingkuhannya, gunakan saja para sampah jalanan yang mau membunuh demi uang itu, bukan aku!"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau sudah sampai pada titik jenuh, sepupuku. Aku sarankan kau _refresing_ sejenak dari segala kegiatan berdarah ini. California tampaknya tempat yang cukup menyenangkan untukmu."

"Dan membiarkanmu mengambil alih tugasku? Maaf, aku tak sudi, Sakura."

Salah satu komputer yang ada di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba berubah gambar. Seorang pemuda bertopeng putih tengah duduk di belakang kemudi helikopter tampak mendominasi penampakan layar tersebut. "Hoi, Gaara! Cepat kita berangkat! Terlambat satu menit dari jadwal, maka Temari pasti akan membunuhku!" teriak pemuda itu.

Tanpa kata sang pemuda bersurai merah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengenakan jubah serta topengnya. Dia memalingkan wajah sejenak pada sepupunya yang tengah duduk sembari menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya. "Aku titip ruangan ini padamu sampai Shikamaru kembali, mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu, Gaara. Kau tak perlu mengulanginya hingga ribuan kan?!"

Sang _Kranyy Volk_ menyipitkan matanya curiga tatkala melihat sebuah kilatan aneh di mata rekannya. Yakin ada hal buruk yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang gadis. Namun ia tepis idenya, ia punya misi saat ini, semalas apapun ia, ia harus tetap berangkat. Apapun ide gila Sakura, iya yakin ia pasti bisa mengatasinya nanti.

Pintu berdebam tanda Gaara sudah keluar dari ruang kontrol itu.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kau bosan, _Kranyy Volk_?" dia memulai monolognya. Diraihnya _Handphone_ yang bersarang di sakunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Seringai menyebalkan tersungging di wajahnya. "Kalau bosan, harusnya kau lebih banyak bermain-main, sepupuku yang membosankan."

Ia tertawa sembari melempar HP-nya ke atas meja.

Di layar HP-nya tertulis…

_Tepat tengah malam, di antara lautan bintang-bintang semu, aku akan menjadi salah seorang yang paling melegenda, dengan membunuh dua wanita pendosa. Yang menjual tubuhnya hanya demi harta yang tak seberapa._

_Kranyy Volk._

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Gaara. Berkat aku, malam ini tak akan terasa membosankan seperti biasanya."

…*…

"Ada pesan dari Shikamaru," gumam Kankuro sembari mengutak-atik beberapa peralatan canggih yang ada di hadapannya. "Dia meminta agar misi kali ini ditunda hingga tengah malam."

Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti. "Tengah malam? Ada gerangan apa?"

Sang kakak hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sambil mengatur beberapa kendali helikopter agar penerbangan yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan terburu-buru itu bisa memakan waktu yang lebih panjang. "Jangan tanya aku. Hanya pesan itulah yang sampai pada kendali perhubungan."

"Tak biasanya si kepala nanas itu mengirim pesan tertulis. Ia lebih suka menggunakan pesan suara yang tak meninggalkan jejak."

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya aku!"

Gaara mendecih pelan. Ia pasti sudah akan mulai merutuki sikap ababil sang kakak ipar andai saja ia tak ingat jika pria itu sedang mengantar kakak perempuannya memeriksakan kandungan yang makin membesar. Dan seingatnya, Shikamaru sudah berpesan jika ia tak akan pulang sebelum tengah malam karena akan memberikan hadiah spesial untuk sang istri.

'_Sakura!_' Gaara mendecih mengingat nama sang sepupu yang gemar sekali melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas kenormalan seorang manusia.

Namun bukan Gaara namanya jika ia mundur begitu saja dari tantangan Sakura. Sebuah senyum kecil ia sunggingkan. Siapa tahu gadis merah muda itu memiliki sebuah rencana yang dapat menghiburnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dikirimkannya pada sang sepupu, sebagai tanda jika ia setuju untuk ikut dalam permainan yang dirancang sang gadis.

_To: Haruno Sakura_

_Challenge accepted._

…*…

Ino membanting pintu mobilnya dan mengeratkan sabuk pengaman sekuat yang ia bisa. Beberapa gumaman kesal ia lontarkan. Peduli setan jika misalkan ada satu atau dua kamera paparazi yang beruntung mendapatkan fotonya saat itu, ia punya sebuah misi baru yang lebih penting dari sekadar karir _modeling_-nya.

Telepon brengsek dari kakaknyalah yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus meninggal sesi pemotretannya hari ini dengan alasan tak enak badan. Siapa sangka, sejak kejadian sebulan lalu, saat di mana pihak keamanan negara nyaris berhasil menangkap sosok berambut merah darah itu, _Kranyy Volk_ berani mengirimkan sebuah surat tantangan lagi pada pihak kepolisian.

Dan katakan saja, siapakah agen keamanan negara yang mampu menolak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan salah seorang pembunuh paling terkenal di abad dua puluh satu ini?

Seorang Ino Sholokof tak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Apalagi ia telah bersumpah untuk membongkar sosok yang entah mengapa terasa sudah menjebak separuh atensinya itu.

Sialnya, waktu yang ia miliki hanyalah satu jam saja, setelah itu _Kranyy Volk_ akan kembali menghilang di balik awan kegelapan, meninggalkan para polisi dan intelijen yang mengejarnya terperangkap dalam kabut misteri miliknya yang seolah tak dapat ditembus.

Dengan kecepatan yang nyaris tak dapat dilakukan oleh manusia normal di jalan raya, Ino melaju menuju pusat kota Moskwa.

_Tepat tengah malam, di antara lautan bintang-bintang semu, aku akan menjadi salah seorang yang paling melegenda, dengan membunuh dua wanita pendosa. Yang menjual tubuhnya hanya demi harta yang tak seberapa._

Sebuah pesan yang teramat singkat, tapi seperti yang telah dijabarkan kakaknya dalam telepon, mengandung sejuta arti yang amat dalam.

_Tepat tengah malam…_

Tak ada lagi penyangkalan jika yang dimaksud oleh serigala merah itu adalah saat denting lonceng bel berbunyi dua belas kali. Demi apa pembunuh bayaran itu kini mulai meniru sensitifitas kisah-kisah konyol macam Cinderella? Tampaknya sikapnya ini terlalu anggun untuk seorang pria dewasa semacamnya.

Dicurigai bahwa yang mendalangi pembunuhan kali ini bukanlah _Kranyy Volk_—atau siapapun yang biasa melakukannya—sendiri, melainkan seorang wanita.

_V__olchitsa__._

Nama itu terngiang di benak Ino. Sosok gadis bertubuh menawan dengan topeng dan jubah berwarna merah gelap yang menutupi identitasnya.

Ingatannya kembali menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah berbicara serius dengannya dan Deidara selepas kejadian sebulan lalu. _'_Volchitsa_, kemungkinan besar dia memiliki hubungan yang amat dekat dengan sosok _Kranyy Volk_ sendiri. Bisa saja saudara, keluarga, sahabat, dan bahkan kekasih atau mungkin juga istri. Siapapun dia, _Kranyy Volk_ tampaknya memiliki kepercayaan yang cukup besar pada serigala betina itu.'_

Ya, kemungkinan besar memang gadis itulah yang menjadi dalang dari pertunjukan setan malam ini.

… _di antara lautan bintang-bintang semu…_

Lautan bintang-bintang semu. Tak ada kota yang memiliki pemandangan bak bukit bintang yang lebih indah dari Moskwa di Rusia. Lampu-lampunya yang gemerlapan serta kehidupan malam yang mewah membuat Moskwa tampak bagaikan perwujudan langit malam berbintang yang sesungguhnya.

Tak mungkin _Kranyy Volk_, ah maksudnya _Volchitsa,_memberikan petunjuk yang begitu indah—dan di satu sisi, gamblang—itu jika Moskwa bukanlah tempat tujuan mereka malam ini.

Dan oh, betapa beruntungnya Ino Sholokof! Kebetulan malam ini ia mendapat giliran untuk melakukan pemotretan di salah satu studio di kota tersebut! Tidakkah tampaknya takdir pun ingin agar Ino lah yang mengungkap rahasia komplotan dengan pentolannya yang memiliki julukan _Kranyy Volk_ itu?

… _seorang yang paling melegenda, dengan membunuh dua wanita pendosa. Yang menjual tubuhnya hanya demi harta yang tak seberapa._

_Jack the Ripper__._

Seorang pembunuh kenamaan asal Inggris yang beraksi mulai tahun 1868 hingga 1898. Seluruh korbannya adalah pelacur yang berdomisili di London. Cara pembunuhannya cukup sadis, mulai dari pencekikan hingga dipotongnya arteri. Bahkan dalam beberapa kasusnya, Jack the Ripper juga terbukti mengambil beberapa bagian tubuh korbannya entah untuk dijadikan apa. Sovenir mungkin.

Tampaknya _Kranyy Volk_ mulai ingin mencoba bermain peran mulai saat ini. Ino hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja pembunuh bertopeng itu tak berusaha menjajal peran _New Orleans Axeman_ atau _Black Dahlia_ dalam pembunuhan berikutnya.

Bicara soal pelacur yang menjadi target _Kranyy Volk_ kali ini, Deidara pun sudah mengirimkan selembar foto dan keterangan kepadanya. Kemungkinan besar target kali ini adalah sepasang pelacur kelas atas yang namanya tengah hangat di kalangan pria hidung belang, Mai dan Rin Black.

Keduanya adalah kupu-kupu malam yang bekerja di bawah mucikari gila harta bernama Kakuzu. Bertempat di sebuah hotel mewah sekaligus restoran dan tempat prostitusi terkenal bernama _Otel' __G__eorginy_, dua wanita cantik itu selalu mendapatkan dua kamar paling mewah yang bertempat di latai teratas hotel sebagai tempat mereka memanja para pelanggannya.

Tarif yang terlalu tinggi dan pelayanan mewah yang disediakanlah yang membuat hanya para pria-pria berdompet tebal saja yang mampu menyewa pelayanan dari kakak beradik cantik ini.

Ingatkan Ino jika ia salah, beberapa bulan lalu tampaknya sang sepupu pernah berkata jika si bungsu Black, Rin, berniat mengakhiri masa-masa melacurnya untuk membentuk suatu hubungan yang serius dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama dari Jepang, Kakashi Hatake.

Banyak sekali kemungkinan kecemburuan dari klien-klien lain yang merasa memilikinya yang berujung pada hasrat ingin membunuh.

Motif yang terlalu sempurna untuk menyewa _Kranyy Volk_.

Gadis itu merapatkan mobilnya pada badan jalan, tak memperdulikan kemungkinan jika ia nanti akan kena tilang. Pada malam Valentine ini tentunya hotel tersebut akan penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan yang merayakannya, begitupula dengan tempat parkirnya. Ia yakin tak ada tempat kosong untuk mobil seorang model sekaligus intelijen muda yang tengah berburu seekor serigala di dalamnya.

Dicangkingnya tas yang ia bawa sambil menggerutu kesal. Ke mana perginya rencananya untuk menyelesaikan syal dan menelpon Gaara demi janji kencan romantis di malam Valentine yang ia rencanakan?

Benda sialan yang membawanya ke hotel ini tiba-tiba kembali berdering keras.

"_Ino, kau sudah sampai di hotel yang kuperintahkan?_" suara Deidara yang membaur dengan deru kendaraan terdengar.

"Yeah. Dan aneh sekali melihat tidak ada satupun mobil polisi yang berjaga di sini. memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tak menjaga hotel ini dengan baik, hah?!" Ino mendengus kesal pada sang kakak sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Memangnya kau ingin mengorbankan nyawa para tamu yang ada apa? Setidaknya lakukan evakuasi untuk keadaan darurat ini."

Suara desah panjang Deidara sukses membuat Ino ingin menjitak kepala sang kakak andai saja pemuda pirang itu ada di hadapannya saat ini. "_Memangnya kau pikir_ Kranyy Volk _akan datang dengan topeng dan jubah kebanggaannya itu?_"

"Tidak," jawab Ino cepat sambil melirik keadaan hotel yang luar biasa ramainya. Akan terlalu mencolok jika sang pemuda nekad datang dengan dandanan yang semencolok itu.

"_Ya, dia pasti akan datang dalam sosok aslinya,_" bisik Deidara dengan nada kemenangan yang tak dapat ditutupi. "_Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ino. Sudah ada sepuluh anggota polisi yang berjaga di sana—tentunya dalam mode penyamaran. Sasori dan Naruto pun sudah kuperintah untuk meringkus serigala sialan itu tanpa membuat kekacauan yang terlalu besar._"

"Huh, obsesi yang terlalu tinggi hanya akan membawa kekalahan saja," katanya sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya sebelum sang kakak menjawab. Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke lobi hotel itu dengan senyum menawan tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda pucat.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam duduk di belakang meja resepsionis sambil tersenyum ramah. "Maaf _Miss_, kamar hotel telah penuh, kami hanya melayani pemesanan meja untuk makan malam saja."

"Satu meja _singgle _di lantai 52," Ino berkata dengan nada formal. "Dekat jendela jika ada."

"Baik, _Miss_."

Ino berlalu begitu saja, ia bahkan tak melirik Naruto yang sedang merokok di ruang khusus ataupun seorang anak buah kakaknya yang tengah membaca koran di dekat lift. Tujuannya hanya satu, menuju ke restoran yang tepat berada di bawah lantai khusus itu dan mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

Pintu lift membuka, di dalamnya ia lihat seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai salah Sasori tengah berdiri di sudut lift. Ia masuk dan berdiri di samping sang pemuda berambut merah itu. Diliriknya kamera pengawas yang ada di dalam lift itu dan diposisikan tubuhnya agar gerak-geriknya tak tertangkap oleh benda sialan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ia bertanya pelan tanpa menoleh pada pemuda di belakangnya.

"Sampai saat ini masih belum terlihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan," jawabnya singkat.

Ino memutar matanya malas. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau berjaga di restoran sepertiku?"

"Harusnya. Sayangnya situasi tak membiarkanku berada di sana sesuai dengan keharusan," sebelum Ino sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Sasori telah kembali bicara. "Adik sepupuku dan suaminya sedang makan malam di sana. Aku tak mau ambil resiko untuk dikenali dan diajak makan malam bersama dengan mereka."

Ya, jika sampai itu terjadi, maka pihak kepolisian akan kehilangan salah satu pion berharga dalam permainan ini.

"Menurutmu _Kranyy Volk_ akan datang dengan menyamar ataukan membuat kehebohan dengan helikopternya?" tiba-tiba Sasori bertanya.

"Pilihan pertama. Seberapapun eksentriknya pemuda itu, kupikir dia tak cukup gila untuk datang dengan cara yang sebegitu mencoloknya," spontan Ino menjawab. Matanya mengikuti perubahan angka yang ada, berharap lantai 52 yang ditujunya akan segera tiba. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak suka berduaan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu terlalu lama. "Memangnya kau tak berpikir sama?"

"Sejam lalu aku menangkap pergerakan yang kuduga merupakan helikopter beberapa mil dari hotel ini."

Ino terdiam. Mencoba menerka apa yang ada di balik wajah awet muda pria itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Tak ada satu ekspresipun yang tergambar di sana, tak ada rasa takut, ada ada kecemasan. Yang ada hanyalah wajah yang terlalu datar tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu membuat Ino kembali teringat pada dugaan jika pemuda itu mungkin adalah sang _Kranyy Volk_ sendiri.

Bukannya bermaksud menuduh atau apa, tapi ia sendiri tak akan kesulitan membayangkan sahabat kakaknya itu menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Pintu lift terbuka, menandakan jika mereka sudah tiba pada tempat tujuan mereka. Ino melirik jam tangannya dan Sasori bergantian, sepuluh menit sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan oleh sang serigala merah sebelum ia menghabisi kakak beradik pelacur itu.

Ia mulai tergoda untuk meninggalkan posnya dan memilih mengawasi Sasori.

Namun baru saja ia hendak melontarkan sebuah alasan yang membuatnya tak harus meninggalkan lift, sebuah suara keras—yang bahkan lebih keras daripada musik romantis dan percakapan heboh yang merajai ruangan itu—membuatnya keluar secepat mungkin dan berlari ke arah jendela.

Di sana, bagaikan sebuah sulap yang luar biasa mengerikan, ia melihat capung metal berwarna hitam tengah mengambang di udara. Dari kilasan yang ada, sempat ia melihat… sebuah topeng berwarna hitam yang berkilat mengerikan di dalamnya.

"_Kranyy Volk_," desisnya lirih. Diedarkan pandangannya ke restoran yang kini kacau balau akibat kepanikan. Tak ditemukannya sosok yang ia cari, Sasori.

Dengan kesal Ino berbalik menuju lift, sayang, pengunjung yang ketakutan tampak memenuhi benda itu, berdesak-desakan untuk segera kabur dari hotel itu. Ia mengerang kesal, dialihkannya pandangan menuju tangga darurat, dan bersyukurlah ia, tampaknya hanya sedikit dari orang-orang itu yang berfikir untuk menggunakannya.

Suara kaca pecah dari lantai di atasnya sukses membuat keadaan kian kacau dan tak terkendali.

Dilepasnya sepatu hak tinggi yang memperlambat larinya dan dicampakannya begitu saja. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar ia berlari menuju tangga darurat dan mendakinya menuju lantai teratas.

Beberapa makian kasar tak dapat ia cegah tatkala merasakan pintu keluar yang akan membawanya ke lantai teratas hotel itu terkunci.

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan telah dilepaskan!

Ino panik, semuanya terjadi berbeda dengan yang diramalkan oleh kakaknya. Harusnya ia tahu jika _Kranyy Volk _tak akan datang dengan menyamar. Orang seperti dia pasti akan sangat bahagia jika bsa membuat orang lain ketakutan. Lagipula kepanikan pengunjung pasti akan menghambat gerakan para petugas keamanan untuk meringkusnya. Sempurna.

Namun apapun yang terjadi sekarang, Ino sudah telanjur basah. Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapi serigala merah itu, apapun resikonya.

Dilepaskannya jepit rambut yang digunakannya dan dimasukkannya benda itu ke dalam lubang kunci, setelah beberapa kali memutarnya, akhirnya suara KLIK yang menandakan jika gadis itu berhasil menjebolnya terdengar juga.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu masuk ke dalam lantai teratas hotel super mewah itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit mendapati ruangan yang minim akan cahaya, tapi tetap dipaksakannya untuk berjalan terus tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Siulet bayangan yang berdiri di ujung lorong menarik perhatiannya. Jubah yang berkibar-kibar dan topeng hitam gelap itu sudah terlalu ia hapal sosoknya. Di bawah kakinya, dua orang wanita dan dua orang laki-laki tersuruk tak bergerak. Entah sudah mati atau hanya sekesar pingsan saja.

"_Kranyy Volk_," desisnya pelan.

Meski tak dapat melihatnya, Ino bersumpah jika sang _Kranyy Volk_ itu pastilah tengah tertawa di balik topengnya saat ini. "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Sholokof," pemuda itu membungkuk hormat. "Suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan melihatmu berada di sini."

Ino mendengus pelan sembari merogoh pistol yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah benda jatuh dari sana. "Kali ini akan kupastikan kau akan membayar semua dosamu, _Kranyy Volk_." Ia mengarahkan pistolnya.

"Mau apa kau dengan senjata itu, Miss Sholokof?" ejek sang serigala sembari menendang salah seorang korbannya hingga terguling, menampilkan luka tembak yang cukup parah di keningnya. Mati, sudah jelas. "Harusnya kau sendiri sudah menyadari jika kemampuanmu itu ada beberapa tingkat di bawahku bukan?"

Mau tak mau Ino mengakui jika yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu memang benar adanya. Namun harga dirinya berkata lain. Ia tak sudi direndahkan semudah ini. "Memang, tapi kemampuanku bukanlah yang terburuk. Dengan tiga atau empat peluru aku langsung dapat mengirimmu ke neraka, _Kranny Volk_."

"Kata-kata yang bagus, _Miss_. Sayangnya kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk itu."

Dua pistol yang sudah terkokang kini saling teracung. Moncongnya saling mengarah, mencoba memperkirakan sasaran yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan musuhnya.

DOR!

…*…

Ino menjerit keras saat tubuhnya terpelanting menabrak dinding. Ditatapnya sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang telah mendorong tubuhnya untuk menghindari terjangan timah panas dari sang pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan banyak ucapan terima kasih.

"Hm, akhirnya bala bantuanmu datang, Miss Sholokof?" sang serigala bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Huh! Kaulah yang telah kalah, _Kranyy Volk_!" teriak sang gadis percaya diri. Keberadaan Sasori di sisinya tampaknya telah membuat rasa percaya diri gadis itu meningkat pesat. Ia bersumpah akan berlutut dan minta maaf telah menuduh sang pemuda bersurai merah itu sebagai _Kranyy Volk_ setelah malam ini berakhir.

"Tidak malam ini, Ino."

Kata-kata Sasori itu dengan sukses membuat Ino terbelalak kaget. Ditatapnya sang pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Karena kitalah yang akan mati kalau memaksakan segalanya," pemuda itu menunjuk helikopter yang melayang rendah di jendela. Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda bertopeng putih tampak tengah membidik mereka dengan senapan laras panjang. "Dan Naruto sudah mengkonfirmasi jika seluruh bagian atas gedung ini dipasangi oleh bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan menit."

"Ta…tapi…" sang gadis masih tak terima jika ia harus menyerah pada situasi sementara target yang ia nantikan sudah ada di depan mata.

"Ini perintah Deidara."

Ino mendecih kesal, disarungkannya kembali pistolnya ke dalam tas dan diikutinya Sasori kembali ke tangga darurat. Dalam hati ia merutuk, sungguh, ia tak akan meminta maaf pada Sasori keesokan harinya.

_Kranyy Volk_, atau Gaara, hanya terdiam sambil mengamati kakak sepupu dan sang intelijen itu kabur begitu saja. Ternyata keputusannya untuk membunuh waktu dengan memasang beberapa bom di lantai ini tidak sia-sia.

Setelah mendapati ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di hotel ini, ia sadar. Sakura sudah mengirimkan surat tantangan ke pihak kepolisian. Dan bersyukurlah, ia sempat melakukan beberapa tindakan antisipasi.

"Cepatlah kau selesaikan misi ini! Beberapa mobil polisi dan penjinak bom sedang mengarah ke sini!" teriakan panik Kankuro dengan sukses membawa Gaara ke dunia nyata.

Didekatinya dua sosok wanita bersurai coklat yang terkapar di lantai. Jika kau mengamatinya dengan teliti, kau akan mendapati jika dada mereka masih naik turun. Tanda jika maut masih belum menjemput mereka.

Gaara tersenyum ketika mengingat permintaan kliennya kali ini untuk membunuh mereka dengan cara tertentu yang menurut dia sangat kekanakan. Didekatnya telinga salah seorang di antara mereka yang tampak lebih tua dan berbisik pelan.

"Karena kau telah mencampakan Kakashi Hatake dan memberikannya pada adikmu. Terimalah kematian yang pahit ini, Nyonya Mai. Datanglah ke neraka dengan adik yang sangat kau cintai itu."

…*…

"Terlambat dua jam. Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Gaara hingga ia tak melakukan misi tepat waktu?" tanya Temari santai sembari memotong steak di piringnya malas, menghiraukan kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Kupikir bukan dia yang merencanakan keterlambatan ini."

"Hm, jadi maksudmu Sakura?"

"Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin melakukannya," jawab Kankuro sambil melahap steaknya. "Dan merekayasa drama yang sungguh bodoh ini."

Temari tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau benar, memang hanya dialah yang bisa melakukan semua ini," jawabnya tenang sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kita harus segera pergi. Sasori akan mencurigai kita jika tetap berada di sini."

"Ya."

Sang gadis pirang berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mengamati dua sosok tubuh yang melayang bebas di udara. Dalam hitungan detik ia yakin akan terdengar suara BUK keras, tanda jika dua sosok bersurai coklat itu sudah mendarat di aspal yang keras dan teriakan histeris para pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Beberapa ledakan keras mengguncang gedung tersebut, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang masih terkurung di sana menjerit panik dan minta pertolongan—entah pada siapa mereka memintanya, pada Tuhan mungkin.

Temari tertawa keras dalam hati. Diingatnya kembali hari di mana permintaan untuk membunuh Black bersaudara itu datang dari Kakashi Hatake. Cinta sang pemuda yang terbalas oleh sulung Black harus hancur berantakan akibat kasih sayang yang terlalu besar dari Mai Black untuk adiknya Rin Black. Dan seakan belum cukup Mai mencampakannya demi menjaga perasaan sang adik yang juga mencintai pemuda asal Jepang itu, pelacur itu juga memaksa kekasihnya untuk menikahi sang adik.

"_Aku ingin ia mati! Aku ingin merasakannya hancur berantakan seperti yang telah ia lakukan padaku!"_

Temari bersyukur jika kisah cintanya dapat berjalan dengan jauh lebih lancar dibandingkan mereka.

Senyum sadis itu kembali mewarnai wajah cantik sang mantan model. Sambil menggandeng tangan sang suami mesra, ia berkata, "Hm, ini adalah hadiah Valentine paling indah yang pernah aku dapatkan, Shikamaru. Makan malam mewah ditemani oleh suara ledakan kembang api yang mengagumkan. Tak ada yang lebih baik lagi daripada ini."

…*…

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pagi sudah menjelang, tanpa disadari kini kantung matanya semakin tampak gelap akibat dipaksakan untuk tetap terjaga semalaman. Namun tak apa, melihat Sakura dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Temari karena telah berbuat seenaknya dan membahayakan kelompok mereka adalah salah satu hiburan yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala keras. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu. Ditimang-timangnya bungkusan berwarna merah muda cerah dengan pita merah yang tak sengaja ia temukan di hotel beberapa saat sebelum ia naik ke atas helikopter dan melayang pergi. Tentu saja ia pastilah sudah mengacuhkan benda itu andai saja ia tak melihat namanya tercetak di kartu yang terselip di antara pita merahnya. Terbawa penasaran, ia membawa pulang benda itu ke rumah.

Dan di sinilah ia, berbaring di kamarnya sambil membaca kartu yang diletakkan oleh sang pengirim di sana. Tulisan rapi berbahasa Rusia dengan kelokan huruf kirlik yang tampak khas menghiasi permukaan kertas yang berwarna putih bersih itu.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Aku tahu jika ini bukanlah hadiah paling sempurna yang bisa aku berikan padamu sebagai hadiah Valentine. Tapi mengingat Natal dan hari ulang tahunmu kemarin aku tak sempat memberikan apapun kepadamu, aku berharap kau akan menyukainya._

_Aku membuatnya sebaik yang aku bisa._

_Semoga kau menyukainya._

_Ino Ivanovka Sholokof._

Dibuai penasaran, ia membuka bungkusan itu dan mendapati sebuah rajutan panjang tanpa bentuk di dalamnya.

"Syal?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri sembari mencoba mengira-ngira apa sebenarnya wujud benda di tangannya itu. Sambil mengangkat bahu, ia mencoba melilitkan benda yang diduga syal itu di lehernya. Sensasi kasar dan hangat yang mampir pada tubuhnya membuat pemuda itu tersenyum pelan.

Andai saja saat itu Temari melihatnya, wanita itu pastilah sudah merecokinya untuk membeli syal baru dari bahan kasmir yang akan serasi dengan wajah tampan Gaara dan membuang benda aneh tak berbentuk itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam HP-nya.

_From: Ino Sholokof_

_Uhm, Gaara, apa kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan esok? Kupikir aku akan memberikanmu coklat saja sebagai ganti hadiah Natal, ulang tahun dan valentine untukmu. Maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah membuatkan sebuah hadiah untukmu, hanya saja aku menghilangkannya hari bodohnya diriku._

_Tolong balas kalau kau mau._

Senyum itu tak dapat ia cegah. Diketikkannya sebuah pesan singkat di HP-nya sebelum melemparkan benda itu ke atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan syal yang masih mengalung di leher putihnya.

_To: Ino Sholokof_

_Baiklah, aku setuju._

…END…

**Aku tahu kalau valentine masih lama, tapi apa boleh buat, ide sudah mentok pada malam valentine di Rusia sih Q_Q.**

**Bagi kalian yang menunggu update Kranyy Volk, aku minta maaf ya. Aku belum bisa melanjutkannya karena ujian dan SM sudah dekat. **

**Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi di sini, makasih sudah baca dan tolong berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ya.**


End file.
